the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
S05E06 - Can You Zerophil the Love Tonight?
Danny promises to post a FB album for final Wango cards...it may not actually happen. This episode picks up with the story on Chapter 10 and runs through the end of the story and chapter 11. Episode Summary Harry finally knows who he's been hooking up with, and he knows what he wants and won't take no for an answer! Notable Moments *Danny confirms that the Potterotics overruled the Hosts and voted on Harriet (NOT Harrieta or Henrietta) are outnumbered. The masses have spoken, and Harriet it shall be!]] *Hosts joke about Harry's continued inability to grasp that Draco = Dana, despite basically having D(a)NA. *Lyndsay jokes that the last time we saw Ron he was being sent out for ice cream and that he probably has bought the ice cream store by now. Funnily enough, Rupert Grint does own an ice cream truck. *Lyndsay and Allie burst out laughing at the "Draco had just finger-fucked her out of existence" line and Lyndsay demands a valentine (provided by Potterotic Thiago) *"Sorry" *kiss* (reference to Q10) *"He's in the shower with a turtleneck? That's weird" ~ Lyndsay *Lyndsay is still trying to get it into her head that pants = underwear *Dansy makes a reappearance. *Danny doesn't quite manage to switch cleanly from Pansy to Draco and a combined voice comes out which Allie dubs "Dransy" **"I'm just nasally!" ~ Danny .]] **"You have vocal zerophilia" ~ Lyndsay *Danny tries to use a "quiet" Dansy voice and no sound comes out. *I think we all want to know...who is Siccorax, and what are they on trial for?! **Allie thinks he must be "Jason" (who?) *"I hereby sentence you to...the love of your life!" ~ Lyndsay *"It wasn't supposed to be a semen sample! Where's the signature?" ~Danny *Story is reminiscent of Miracle on 34th Street with the talk of the trial. *"It was just one photography class!" ~ Lyndsay immitates Siccorax (aka Jason) as he's hauled away to Azkaban *Gasping Lyndsay (and Allie) - they both provide very enthusiastic sound effects and reactions through this whole episode. *Allie and Lyndsay are shocked by Draco's cold shoulder to Harry. .]] *Baby Slughorn is in Draco's office *Harry is being a Stage 5 Clinger (or possibly has a new job as a part-time Uber Eats driver?) *Draco doesn't teach filing; he teaches photography. *Harry sets the mood by dredging out all Draco's dark history. So sexy. *Filing system gigglefest *"I can't even with Harry right now!" ~ Allie *"Take a hint, Harry!" ~ Danny think of the 1980's style JC Penney portaiture.]] *"There's Harry, and then when he has lady parts he becomes Harriet, but when he's acting like this, he becomes Harvey" ~ Danny *"Mark off love on your Wango! There's no one that had love." ~ Allie *Allie and Lyndsay chant "B to V" and Danny reminds them, "that's bad you guys! It's not worth the infection". Lyndsay then amends it to "B, cleansing spell, V!" *Danny wants a Zequel! *Danny throws in a 90's reference to Zenon *Hosts close out the episode by singing the Wango song one last time. Wands Up or Down Allie: Up *Can't imagine a better pair with a great escape and an endless number of sexual variations available to them. Danny: Up *Dipped at the thirsty Harry part, but was worth it. Had to tear down that wall, Mr. Malfoy! *More Pansy! Lindsay: Up *They love each other Potterotics Shout Outs *Ulrike is thanked for her contributions with the wiki page. (Correct pronunciation: ool-REEK-eh) Valentines Posted by Danny Valentine 2018 10.jpg Valentine 2018 11.jpg Valentine 2018 8.jpg Valentine 2018 9.jpg Valentine 2018 6.jpg Valentine 2018 7.jpg Valentine 2018 4.jpg Valentine 2018 5.jpg Valentine 2018 2.jpg Valentine 2018 3.jpg Valentine 2018 1.jpg candy hearts 2018 1.jpg candy hearts 2018 2.jpg candy hearts 2018 3.jpg candy hearts 2018 4.jpg candy hearts 2018 5.jpg Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:3 Wands Up Category:2018 Category:Reader: Danny Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Up Category:Lyndsay: Up